riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MatrixirtaM/Rozdział 10 - Podążam za pułapką
Nareszcie publikuje mój dziesiąty rozdział. Na razie chciałbym wam wszystkim podziękować za czytanie mojego bloga i pisanie komentarzy. To jest naprawde motywujące. Dziękuje i zapraszam :-) Wybiła północ. Pełnia księżyca oświetlała cały Manhattan. Wiał lekki, chłodny wiaterek. Na niebie nie było nawet jednej chmurki. Była to piękna, letnia noc. A my nawet nie ruszyliśmy. Byliśmy zmęczeni po całym dniu. Postanowiliśmy się tu zatrzymać - w Central Parku. Nie miałem ochoty spać na trawie. Na szczęście jednak wielki plecak Rachel się przydał. Był w nim (dzięki bogom) namiot. Coprawda trzeba było go złożyć, ale Tedd obiecał nam się tym zająć. Wtym czasie postanowiłem przejść się dookoła. Central Park w nocy wydawał mi się jeszcze piękniejszy. W jeziorze było widać odbicie księżyca. Drzewa szumiały bardzo cicho. Słyszałem dźwięk świerszczów, który mnie otaczał. W oddali zauważyłem ławkę... tę ławkę pod tym wielkim Dębem. Przypomniała mi się Cindy. Czasem wychodziliśmy do Central Parku. Siadaliśmy właśnie na tej ławce i rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim. To były miłe wspomnienia. Nagle stanęła obok mnie Rachel. Była bardzo podobna do Cindy. - Chodź - powiedziała - Tedd już złożył namiot. Musisz odpoczął. Namiot w środku był bardzo przytulny. Nie spodziewałem się zbyt wygodnedu snu, ale zawsze to było lepsze od spania na dworze. Tylko byłem ciekawy czy to jest legalne roztawiać namiot w Central Parku. - Może stanę na warcie - odrzekłem - Tak na wrazie czego, gdyby... - Nie, ja to zrobię - przerwała Rachel - Zrobiłeś dziś dużo. Zasługujesz na odpoczynek. Później się wymienimy. Nie chciałem się z nią kłucić. Byłem zbyt zmęczony. Ciało odmawiało mi posłuszeństwa. Położyłem głowe na poduszce, którą dała mi Rachel i zmrużyłem oczy. ,,Kenny - usłyszałem znajomy głos w mojej głowie - Podążasz za moją pułapką..." Otworzyłem oczy. Znów znajdowałem się na tym wzgórzu: chłodny wieczór, oświetlone miasto dookoła, ale twarzy Uranosa nie było na niebie. ,,Widzę, że już się zbliżasz - usłyszałem głos ponownie - Ucierpisz na tym najbardziej, mówie ci." Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Nikogo nie było. Słyszałem tylko ten tajemniczy głos. Byłem bardzo nerwowy. O jakiej pułapce mówił? ,,Spotka cię coś gorszego niż śmierć" - głos potoczył się echem Nagle na przeciw mnie pojawiła się ogromna postać. Miała prawdopodobnie z pięć metrów wzrostu. Poznałem go... tak, to był on... mój ojciec... Uranos. ,,Moja armia jest już gotowa - odrzekł mój wróg - tylko czeka aż ich wypuszę z Tartaru, otwierając Wrota Śmierci... Raz na zawsze. Nogi mi się pode mną uginały. Czułem się bezsilny. Nie miałem nawet siły przemówić. A co jeżeli tak samo będzie kiedy spotkam mojego ojca naprawdę? Nie mogłem do tego dopuścić. ,,A teraz uciekaj - powiedział mój ojciec - im szybciej ruszysz tym szybciej do mnie dotrzesz, a ja cie zabiję... w mojej pułapce. Nagle w jego dłoniach pojawił się ogień, tyle że świecił kolorem błękitnym. Wycelował i rzucił w moim kierunku. Płomień dopadł mnie i czułem, że płonę... - Kenny?! - zawołała Rachel - wstawaj! - Co... gdzie...och - ulżyło mi - Co się stało? Rozejżałem się. Byliśmy nadal w namiocie. Na dworze było wciąż ciemno... myślałem, że była gdzieś tak trzecia lub czwarta w nocy. Obok Tedd sobie chrapał bardzo słodko. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Wstałem i usiadłem obok Rachel. - Miałeś koszmary? - zapytała wyrocznia - Nie... Niestety tak - odpowiedziałem niechętnie Opowiedziałem jej o tym śnie. Zacząłem od samego początku, a skończyłem na tej pułapce, o której nadal nic nie wiedziałem. - Powiedziałeś o ,,pułapce"? - zmartwiła się Rachel - A więc to prawda? - Co ,,prawda"? - zdziwiłem się Rachel coś ukrywała, ale nagle sobie przypomniałem o tym, że rozmawiała o czymś z Chejronem. Nie zdradziła mi co to, ale myślałem, że zaraz się dowiem. - Wyjdźmy na zewnątrz - zaproponowała Rachel - Musimy porozmawiać na osobności. Wyszliśmy. Usiedliśmy na trawie kilka metrów od namiotu. Nad nami rozciągały się gałęzie Kasztanu. Czekałem na wyjaśnienia. Rachel wyglądała na bardzo zakłopotaną. Czy ona też miała jakiś sen? - To ma coś wspólnego z rozmową z Chejronem, prawda? Przez chwile się nie odzywała. Wyglądała jakby za chwilę miała się rozpłakać. Nagle zaczęła ze łzami w oczach: - Tak... rozmawiałam z nim wczoraj... zaraz po ognisku. - Powiedz o czym rozmawialiście. To może być ważne. - Kenny, nie powiedziałam ci wszystkiego... Miałam wizję... kilka dni temu. Byliśmy w niej... we dwoje... sami. Znajdowaliśmy się na jakiejś arenie... podobnej do tych starożytnych aren gladiatorów. - Arena gladiatorów? - Tak. Ale w centrum znajdował się sierp... Sierp Kronosa. Już miałeś po niego biec, ale błekitne Niebo zmieniło barwę na kolor czerwony... znowu. Usłyszałam głos śmiejącego się mężczyzny... Uranosa. Ziemia zaczęła drżeć. Nagle z ziemi wyrósł labirynt... krzaczasty labirynt. Wessał nas i my... - przerwała - Labirynt? Arena? Sierp Kronosa? Ale w Las Vegas nie ma żadnej areny gladiatorów - zdziwiłem się - Jesteś pewna? - Też mnie to dziwi, ale tak było - odpowiedziała Arena gladiatorów w Las Vegas? To było dziwne. Może ta arena we śnie Rachel była tylko jakimś symbolem... a Labirynt...? - Ale mam jeszcze jedno pytanie - powiedziałem - Czemu musiałaś wyruszyć na tę misję? Dlaczego Chejron cię do tego zmusił? Wydawało mi się, że jeszcze bardziej ją zdołowałem. Prawdopodobnie przypomniała sobie jakieś nie miłe wspomnienie... albo coś innego? - Kiedyś pomogłam jednej osobie przejść przez labirynt Dedala. Udało mi się tylko dlatego, że potrafię dostrzegać różne rzeczy, których wszyscy inni nie widzą. Potrafię widzieć przez Mgłę, czyli magiczną siłę ukrywającą przed śmiertelnikami bogów, potwory i magiczne obiekty. - A więc...? - A więc - ciągnęła dalej Rachel - opowiedziałam tę wizję Chejronowi i stwierdził, że skoro raz mi się udało przejść przez labirynt to uda mi się również ciebie przez niego przeprowadzić. Dlatego kazał mi wyruszyć na tę misje. - A więc jaki problem? Czego się boisz? - Tego, że nie dam rady - głos się jej załamał - Będzie po nas. Sama Ja nie chciałam... - Nie bądź zmartwiona - uspokoiłem ją i złapałem za dłonie - Dasz radę. Wierzę w ciebie. - Dzięki, tego mi brakowało - przekręciła oczami - A teraz powinnaś odpocząć - odrzekłem - Dobra... Do jutra... Położyła się i zasnęła. Ja miałem teraz dużo czasu do rozmyśleń, ale nie miałem na to ochoty. Wolałem to wszystko zignorować i popatrzeć na gwiazdy. Obok mnie na trawie leżała Rachel, która nie miała ostatnio najlepszych dni. Nie była zbyt pewna siebie. Musiałem jej pomóc. Jakoś ją do tego przygotować. Czułem się bardzo odpowiedzialny. Musiałem poprowadzić bardzo trudną misję. Moim celem był teraz Las Vegas, a dalej nie wiem co. Arana gladiatorów? Nie dość... nie chciałem o tym myśleć. Nagle ja też zrobiłem się strasznie zmęczony. Upadłem na ziemię i zasnąłem. Ponownie dziękuje za przeczytanie. Proszę was również o komentowanie i wchodzenie na moją stronę na bloggerze: Link: http://syn-nieba.blogspot.com Piszcie tam swoje komentarze na temat bloga i uczestniczcie w ankietach. Pozdrawiam i informuję, że następny rozdział bedzie można przeczytać w Piątek o 18:30 na nowej stronie na bloggerze a na PJ wiki w Sobote o 11:30 Już nie zanudzam i pozdrawiam :-) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania